


Tell Santa I've Got his Reindeer

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Neighbors, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip walks downstairs to find his youngest sister has taken the neighbor's dog hostage because she thought it was a reindeer.





	Tell Santa I've Got his Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. My little sibling essentially kidnapped your dog from your yard because they thought it was a reindeer and I’m sorry they’re feeding him carrots.

            Philip was home for the holidays and he was getting used to being in his family’s home again. He’d been on his own for almost three years now and it was weird being around his siblings again.

            He walked downstairs and saw his youngest sibling, Liza, sitting in the den. All seemed normal until Philip realized they didn’t have a dog. And yet, there was a dog with Liza. He paused and made sure it wasn’t just a stuffed animal she had. But no, the dog started to wag its tail.

            “Uh…Liza?”

            She turned and smiled at her older brother. “Hi, Pip!” She greeted as usual.

            “Who do you have there?”

            “It’s one of Santa’s reindeer.” She answered. “I’m taking care of him until Santa gets here. Can you write a letter to Santa telling him?”

            “Liza…that’s not a reindeer,” Philip said. “That’s a dog.” He said and walked into the den. “Where did you find him?”

            “Outside.” Liza looked confused. “But it looks like a reindeer.” She said.

            There was a knock on the door. Philip sighed. “Hold on, Liz.” He said and went to see whom it was. He was surprised to see his next-door neighbor’s daughter. He hadn’t seen her in years and forgotten how beautiful she was. “Hey, Theo.” He smiled.

            She returned the smile and silently noted to herself how attractive Philip had gotten. “Hey, Philip.” She said back and for a moment forgot why she was there in the first place. Had his eyes always been so dreamy?

            He hid a smirk as he realized she was staring. “What can I do for you?”

            “Oh, uh…” Theo shook her head and tried to snap out of it. “Have you seen my dog? He was just outside a second ago and he disappeared. I don’t know if you happened to see him run by.”

            Philip winced. “Right…well, my sister sort of kidnapped a dog.” He said. “She thinks it’s a reindeer. It might be yours.” He opened the door to let her in.

            “Liza? I haven’t seen her since she was a baby.” Theo didn’t seem too upset that her dog had been lured into her neighbor’s home. Unlike her father, she trusted the Hamiltons.

            “Well, she’s at that age of taking dogs now.” Philip joked and walked into the den. “Liza, Theo’s looking for her…”

            “Santa sent me to look for his missing reindeer.” Theo interrupted and gave him a wink. “Have you seen him?

            Liza gasped. “Yes!” She grabbed the vizsla’s collar and walked over. The dog seemed pretty mellow and followed her without a fuss. “Is this him?”

            “That’s him!” Theo knelt down. “Thank you so much for taking care of him.” She praised.

            Liza beamed proudly and nodded. “Will you tell Santa?” She asked.

            “I definitely will,” Theo replied warmly. “I’m sure he’ll be so happy and make sure your Christmas is extra special.”

            The little girl bounced up and down and grabbed onto Philip’s shirt hem. “Did ya hear that, Pip?”

            “I sure did.” Philip smiled at Theo. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was about her but he was pretty determined to take her out on a date after that encounter.

 


End file.
